Naruto’s Hot pursuit
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: This is the sequel to Naruto’s adventure in the new age, Boruto is kidnapped by a group of gangsters, and it's Naruto’s job to save him, using his trusty Glock 18 he had manages to take down all of the gangsters but reinforcement comes and He Had to escape. could he escape from the gangsters?


First I'm sorry for, writing the first part of my story using chat/script format Thank-you MrGoodyTwoShoes for reminding me to not use the chat/script format

This story will involve Boruto as Naruto's little brother

Story Below

Now Naruto Knows how to use a pistol and when to use it in combat, he want to try it in a mission, so he turned on his laptop and open his email, he checked the "Missions" part and found nothing there, then he remembered that he had a day off for more 2 days. So he went to a Firearms Store and buy some Pistol Magazine, and a lot of 9x18 Parabellum Ammunition, plus he also bought a Magazine loading tool, which make him loading the magazine much easier,

Two days later, Naruto got a Mission Email. It is an A-Ranked Mission, his mission is to save a child that has been kidnapped by a group of ninjas, this is an individual mission, not a team mission, so he had to do this mission alone. Naruto Accepted the mission and started to prepare himself.

He got a full-auto Glock 18 pistol and a lot of Ammunition, so he was ready for the fight. Then he went to the last known location of the child, there is a car tire track left, he followed it and it stops near a warehouse. He entered it and he saw a group of people, They are the same people that attacked Naruto Two days ago

It seems they recognized Naruto's come , they throw a flashbang grenade to Naruto and he can't see anything other than plain white, then they shot a tranquilizer dart to Naruto's arm and he fell to sleep.

Hours later Naruto wakes up, he was handcuffed on a chair and could not move, he also had a Chakra seal on his stomach so he could not make jutsus. He saw the kidnapped boy in front of him, it seems he is around 13 years old, wearing an unzipped black jacket with some red accents and an Uzumaki logo in the back

And a white T-shirt under it, his face is much like Naruto, he also had a yellow hair like Naruto but much longer. Naruto recognized him and said "Boruto is that you?"

"Yes it is me"

"What the heck are you doing here!"

"Uum.. That's, a long story"

"That's okay, I will take you out of here"

Then Naruto activated his nine-tails Chakra mode, the power of Kurama overwhelms the Chakra seal, and it blew up, it also destroyed the handcuffs easily. The kidnappers recognized it and they start to shoot Naruto. somehow the nine-tails Chakra cloak also function as a body armor. Then Naruto takes out his gun from the holster and selected the full-auto mode, the nine-tails Chakra also reinforces the firepower of the gun, making it much more accurate, and increase the penetrating power of the gun, so it can penetrate through body armor and even walls

Naruto could take down the kidnappers quickly, Then he releases Boruto and start to run away, soon enemy reinforcement came and start to surround the warehouse. Naruto make a Big Ball Rasengan and destroyed the doors and the locked gate, while also immobilized some enemy vehicles.

Naruto quickly get into his car, fired up the engine right away, and floor the accelerator, Thanks to the 645 BHP Engine it accelerates very quickly he also had a police scanner in the car, then he change the frequency, and he could listen to the chat the kidnappers do

"Attention all units a highly modified Volkswagen Golf GTI is taking our victim without paying the ransom, it is heading south to highway 754"

"Don't worry we already send units to highway 754"

Naruto recognized some Humvees with machine guns chasing him but couldn't keep up with the speed of his car

"We couldn't keep up with the speed of suspect's car. Requesting Roadblock"

"Request Accepted. roadblock has been made at highway 754, Km 36 Southfound"

Naruto recognized some Pontiac GTO lining up forming a roadblock, Then Naruto decided to ram through the Roadblock and he said "put on your seat belt Boruto, This gonna hurts"

"BANG!!!!"

Somehow Naruto's car has a very strong body and chassis, it could go through the roadblock easily

"Target is still moving with minor damage to the car Requesting condition 5 roadblock"

"Request accepted another roadblock has been made at highway 754 kilometer 39 Southfound"

This time the roadblock is made of hummer H2s but there is a gap in the roadblock, so Naruto went through the gap, but he suddenly hear a popping sound and saw that he had blown the tires of his car. There is actually a spike strip in the gap between the Humvees

Naruto didn't have a choice but to stop the car before he crashes on something

"Target had hit the spike strip, it is slowing down rapidly and coming to a stop"

"Great now we can kidnapp two people"

Naruto gets out of the car and make a very big rasenshuriken and throw it against the hummers and blew up all of them, Naruto didn't have a choice but to fight them

Boruto also joined the fight, To Naruto's surprise, Boruto actually also have a gun it is a Smith and Wesson Model 500 Revolver and he also has some grenades both of them shoots the hummers tires and taking the hummers down one by one, some of them also blew up because of getting shot in the fuel tank

There are some gangsters trying to capture them, Both Boruto and Naruto make a lot of Shadow Clones and told them to fight the gangsters while they change the car tire, luckily they got 4 spare tires in the car, and they could make the car back online, Naruto fired up the engine and ran away

Boruto borrowed Naruto's phone and open a GPS app, They went out of the highway and go to a donut shop, with a very big donut statue, he crashed one of the pillars, and the giant donut came tumbling down and destroyed the hummers

"My jeep is down, I can't chase them"

"I still got a visual of the car he is going back to the highway"

It seems one of the hummers survived the crash. It is the biggest, and baddest hummer it has a Gatling Gun on top of the roof

That hummer is shooting Naruto's car but suddenly a Ford Mustang GT appears and crashed the hummer from the side and send it tumbling upside down. It was Sasuke driving that Mustang, he use Susanoo to form an armor for his car so his car is undamaged at all

"My hummer is down I need something fast to chase them and take them down"

"Request Accepted. Sending lightning units"

Naruto sees 5 Lamborghini Gallardos chasing His car, and there are some M240 machine gun installed on each of the car, He continued to drive the car as fast as possible, but those Lamborghinis are really fast and they started to shoot Naruto's car. Naruto pressed the blue button next to the air conditioner, and the car becomes insanely fast, it hit the speed of 450 km/h (270 MPH) at 7th Gear, That button is actually a Nitrous Trigger, and those lambos cannot keep up with the speed, Sasuke is also using Nitrous but still cannot catch up Naruto

All of them lost track of Naruto and Sasuke

"I lost Them. They had escaped"

"We have lost the target, I'm sorry boss

"You guys are all very bad. GRRRRRRR.. Return to base!"

"Aye aye Captain"

Naruto and Boruto had managed to get away from the gangsters, now they are driving peacefully to Naruto's house Sasuke come and driving beside Naruto's car

"Hey Naruto, are you OK" said Sasuke

"I'm fine but my car is, heavily damaged" replied Naruto

"That's okay, come to my shop tomorrow, I will fix your car and repaint it" ask Sasuke

"Thank you" replied Naruto

Then Sasuke leaves Naruto

"Could you take me to your home please" ask Boruto

"Sure" Replied Naruto

"Please be fast, I had to go to the bathroom" ask Boruto

"Is it that bad?" ask Naruto

"Yes, I really had to go" answer Boruto

Then Naruto once again floored the accelerator and Going well over thrice the speed limit

"Are you crazy!? I said faster but not ridiculously fast like this" yelled Boruto

"If you want to make it to home quickly, I had to do this"

"Huuuuh... Whatever."

15 minutes later They had reached Naruto's house. Naruto was parking the car in the garage while Boruto desperately run through the door. When Naruto is done parking the car he goes inside through the garage door. But he sees Boruto jumping up and down desperately need the toilet.

"Could you tell me where is the bathroom please?" ask Boruto

"It is next to my Bedroom, ha ha ha" Giggled Naruto

Boruto instantly run to the Bathroom in a flash while Naruto put a small bed next to his bed in his bedroom.

After Boruto relieved himself, he went to Naruto's bedroom

"Aaaah much better now" said Boruto

"Feeling better? Good, now I want to discuss with you about something" said Naruto

"About what?" asked Boruto

"First I want to ask you. How is it possible you've get caught by those gangsters" asked Naruto

"You know I should be living at northern part of the Hidden Leaf village, but suddenly, I waked up in midnight found my self tied to an electric post, and seeing my house burned to the ground, I can't do anything because they installed a Chakra seal on my stomach, They also raid my money, and all my precious stuffs" Telling his story

"Then they kidnapped you?" ask Naruto

"Yeah.. But before that I had managed to send an S.O.S to the police, and it seems they responded by sending you to save me. Though your driving and shooting skills is crazy" said Boruto

"Huuh.. Okay we will continue discuss this tomorrow, I'm really sleepy, its almost 11 Pm. Good Night.." said Naruto

Then Boruto flicked the lamp switch and went to sleep

 **To be continued**


End file.
